


Daddy's Little Kitten

by them_bonez



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Crime Daddy Maul and fem!reader have a little bit of nasty fun.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Daddy's Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing this kink! thanks anon for the suggestion!

You walked into the bedroom wearing your new lingerie and thick leather collar. The lingerie was a baby pink lace thong and bra. It accentuated your lovely features and left little to the imagination. Maul sat up on the bed completely nude, save for the crimson dawn necklace, stroking his already hard cock. His hand moved up and down the ridges of his cybernetic dick in a slow rhythmic motion. The room was dark, the only light source pouring in behind you from the hallway. The light glinted off the shiny metal of his legs and cock.

“How do I look, Daddy?” you teased him with a little pose in the doorway. He growled at you in a low voice beckoning you to him with his free hand. You took your time making your way to him. Each step slow and drawn out while you rubbed your hands up and down your body. You locked your gaze with his glowing amber eyes. He grimaced as he stroked himself,

“Be a good little kitten and help your daddy out.”

“Of course, sir.”

You were now at the foot of the bed looking over him. You licked your red-painted lips and climbed onto the soft mattress to sit at his side. You walked your fingers up his leg, keeping your touch light and curious across his cool metal joints and plating. He let out a gasp as you crept your hand in towards his inner thigh. Seeing him like this, quivering from your touch, was adding fuel to the fire already blazing inside you. You grazed his balls as you rubbed his thigh and he twitched his hips up in a groan of pleasure.

Before you knew it you were being pulled down by the neck as he grabbed onto the metal clip of your collar. The leather dug into your skin and your breath hissed in as he pulled you directly in front of his face.

“Quit teasing me and put that pretty little mouth to good use.”

In a beat, you cupped your hand around his balls and moved it up to the shaft of his cock as you whispered a response.

“My pleasure, sir.”

He loosened the grip on your collar but kept you close to his face.

“I wouldn’t want to have to punish my pretty little kitten, now would I?”

You shook your head no and he gripped you back towards him.

“Would I?” the words snarled out of him with the gruff anger the Zabrak had no shortage of.

“No, Daddy,” you corrected yourself and he threw you back with a soft flick of his wrist.

You wasted no time now leaning down to take his enlarged cock into your mouth. Licking along each of his ridges and massaging them with your lips, knowing full well your lipstick was smearing all over him and your mouth. He tasted ever so slightly of metal, but still like him even if it was synthetic. Bobbing your head up and down on him he groaned and bucked his hips driving his cock further into your mouth. You gagged, but only for a moment and enclosed his balls in your hand, massaging the soft and delicate synth flesh.

“so...good...nnngggg” he was breathless and every word a struggle. You moved your hand up to the base of his cock to stroke as you bobbed up and down on him increasing in rhythm. He grabbed a fist of hair at the back of your head lifting you off his cock. Drool and precum spilled out of your lips onto his pelvis.

“No hands, just your mouth.”

You did as instructed and removed your hand from the base of his cock and swallowed him whole into your mouth.

“Yes, oh gods, yes you are so good. Your mouth is perfect, my pet.”

You gripped onto his hips as he fucked your mouth going deeper and deeper as your eyes watered from the impact on your throat.

“Fuck, you can take so much of me.”

In your desperation of anything to grind your wet and throbbing pussy against, you settled upon the side of his leg. The cool metal warmed up fast as you gyrated on him.

“Does my little kitten need pets?”

You moaned into him an “mm hmm” not daring to let his cock leave your mouth until instructed. He thrusted into your mouth one long last time before lifting you up by the armpits to be face level with him.

“Look at my little slut, her makeup is such a mess.”

He thumbed your cheek wiping away dried tear tracks and black eyeliner that now trailed down your face.

“So desperate and needy for my cock. My pretty little kitten.”

His thumb now trailed down to your lips further smearing your red lipstick.

He pulled you into his face, delving his tongue into your mouth in a ferocious kiss. His hand trailed down your neck and collar bone to your breast. He squeezed your hardened nipple through the thin lace of your bra. Your body was on fire with lust each touch and kiss sent you spiraling. You moaned into his kisses wanting more and more.

He continued massaging your breast and focusing back on your nipple, pinching and flicking it. He peppered kisses down your neck, settling into one spot to mark you. White-hot pain from his piercing teeth breaking your skin sent you in a frenzy of moans and yelps. You collapsed down onto him, breathless and shuddering.

In one swift movement, he threw you down on your back to loom over you. Golden eyes demanding your subservience without even a word. His hand made its way down your torso, and you quivered as he got closer and closer to your core, now throbbing with want.

“Such a needy slut,” he whispered into your ear, his hot breath filled your ear, making the skin tingle as the fire in your belly grew. Your thong now completely soaked from desire as his big calloused fingers toyed with you at the edge of the lace.

“Oh please, Daddy, please touch me.”

He laughed into your neck as he completely removed his hands from you, only his body pressed into you now as you nearly sobbed out in desperation. He lifted himself up over you and brought both of his hands to your breasts. He massaged your soft and firm breasts, every so often pinching each of your nipples making you bite your lip and gasp.

His pelvis lined up between your legs piqued you with desire. You could no longer hold back from thrusting into him feeling his erect cock through your thin lace thong, now soaking wet. He lifted up from you in response and held your arms down with his strong hands.

“Patience, little one.”

You were on the verge of sobbing, the want was so great, but laid motionless to obey. He trailed his hand down to your torso and slipped his large fingers under the lace of your panties to at last touch the now dripping wet folds of your pussy.

“Oh mm..maker…”

You moaned out and humped his hand as he played you like an instrument, exploring the ins and outs of each of your folds and circling on your now hardened bud. He used one hand to spread your lips wide open while the other swirled around your clit.

“You are so fucking wet. Is this all for me, slut?”

He slipped a finger in you before you could respond and you yelped out,

“Yes, oh yes daddy..all..all for you.” his finger pumping in and out of you curling into your walls, while the other hand explored your swollen and wet lips. The pressure of stimulation building and building inside of you. You were on the precipice of exploding all around his hands.

Sensing your impending release, he removed his fingers from you. In a shocking display of dominance, he slapped your pussy, causing a loud wet smack. The loss of his fingers inside you and shock of the slap caused a pathetic cry of agony to spill out of you.

“I didn’t say you could come yet, my pet,”

“I’m sorry, sir-”

“On your knees.” He demanded as he helped you flip over and ripped the thong off your body. You were breathless, ragged, and tortured. It was absolutely delicious. He spread your legs with his own as he lined up to your entrance with his hard throbbing cock. You were shaking on your hands and knees. His hand reached around to play with your clit and help guide his cock in, taking his time for you to get used to each ridge.

“Fuck, you feel so tight and wet my little pet,” he moaned as he thrust the last ridge of his engorged cock into you.

“mmmm fuck me, daddy, please, fuck me so hard,” you pleaded out. The hand rubbing your clit paused to dole out another harsh slap.

“Not yet kitten,” he said in an almost mocking tone as he picked up the rhythm of his pace fucking you. His hands gripped your hips as he thrust deeper and deeper into you. You were seeing stars and ready to combust at any moment.

“So good, so tight, so perfect,” he gruffed out between your moans of pleasure.

“Come for me, kitten. Come for Daddy,” he moved one hand back to rub your throbbing and swollen lips. His touch was soft and gentle this time. You felt yourself succumb to the utter madness of complete ecstasy. The feeling of you falling apart on him while your walls clenched down on his cock sent him over the edge. He yelled out in Paecian as he came inside you. Each thrust a throbbing sensation of the bursts of come leaving his cock.

As the last aftershocks of come left his body, he removed himself from you with a calculated gentleness. It left you feeling warm and complete, even with the loss of him inside you. His come leaked out of you onto your legs. You were still shaking on your hands and knees too spent to even move. He grabbed a towel from the nightstand and wiped you up tenderly, leaving sweet kisses along your back and neck.

“You are so perfect and sexy, my pet.” He embraced you into a hug and pulled you into him to be his little spoon. Your skin still tingled with ectasy and your pussy throbbed dully. You melted into him wishing for this moment to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment or kudos :D thanks for reading!!


End file.
